


It's His House...

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, But hopefully still a goodie!, Character Death, This one's a bit of a shorty, fleeting friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: It's his house, and everything is slowly starting to click for GloZell...EtNuary Day 12: GloZell Green
Relationships: The Savant | Joey Graceffa & The Jazz Singer | GloZell Green
Series: EtNuary [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	It's His House...

_ It’s his house, and it’s awesome! _

GloZell can’t believe Joey lives here now! It’s so  _ nice! _ She still can’t believe this place rented or something! She was hoping that she was the only one Joey invited, but it’s fine. As long as she gets her man… and her mansion.

And the outfit Joey gave her - _wow!_ GloZell is really loving this whole "Jazz Singer" persona she's got going on! She’s having the time of her life, and the night’s barely even started yet!

_ It’s his house, but this is a little odd. _

First Shane and Eva disappear, then they come back and start acting sketchy. And now Shane’s got some weird letter? Maybe this is just part of a game or something. Her boy, Joey, is all about theatrics, after all. Wait, what’s happening to Shane..?

_ It’s his house, and what the hell is going on?! _

Okay, now suddenly Shane’s dead, the house is possessed, and people are dying?! And now they have to find a bunch of weird artifacts, or they’ll all be trapped here forever?! What kind of party did Joey invite them to?!

Her love for Joey is strong, but this is just too much! He’s  _ trying _ their love right now!

_ It’s his house, and he’s not looking so innocent anymore. _

Joey sure seems… surprisingly okay with this. Why is he suddenly so cool with this? He's responsible for this, isn't he? He is! He _has_ to be! He's the YouTube Killer!

_ It’s his house, and she wants nothing to do with it anymore. _

This  _ is _ his house. He’s the one who invited them here! And now here he is, acting like a sad sack because Justine is dead. GloZell doesn’t buy it anymore - not for one second. This is not the Joey she knows and loves. Not anymore.

Wait, what…

What’s happening?!

…

_ It’s his house… and it just claimed her… _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I don't show GloZell enough love, but she was so cool on this show! She was absolutely hilarious, she had some pretty kickass one-liners, and she did a really good job bringin' the drama! Not to mention she has a fantastic singing voice :)


End file.
